


何处（6）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 14





	何处（6）

小顺子下意识的捏了捏口袋里薄薄的几张钞票，那些是他的全部家当。

本是为了寻小利子拿来求人买个口信行个方便，警局的人尚且不屑，面前这人想必更看不上，恐怕都不够买他身后豪宅的一片砖瓦。

"我身无长物只有这一条贱命，您若是瞧上就拿去。"

小顺子对自己的模样心中有数，对方看着自己的神情复杂，他心中了然，心里有怨，嘴里的话自然也不会好听。

那人对他的无礼只是笑笑，"拿你的命做什么？我又不是吃人的妖怪。"

瞧他体型纤瘦，力气却大的很，小顺子挣不开，只能由着他牵自己的手。

"首先，我要你陪我喝杯茶。"

这洋房外面看气派非常，里面更是处处透着富贵，小顺子一低头发现就连门口地毯上的绣字都是缕了金线的。

左右两边站着仆人，对他这位奇怪的客人没有投来半分关切眼光，甚至连他们牵着手也不感到讶异，就像木头一样杵在那等候差遣。

小顺子那双又脏又破的灰布鞋踩过地毯，再踩上打了蜡光洁如镜的红木地板。

大门关上，那人终于松开他的手，他向身后伸出两根手指，"倒两杯咖啡。"

听到指示，那群木头才有了活动，小顺子坐上松软的沙发，一不留神差点陷下去。

俩人刚一落座，楼梯上传来高跟鞋嘀嗒的响声，楼上正走下来一个穿着深红旗袍的女子。

"老三这是又带了新人回来？"她的嗓音甜腻，所以声调即使拉的很高也并不显得刺耳，"爸爸说了多少回别往家领，我看你是又想挨骂了。"

才刚离得远，她并没有看清，走近才看到小顺子穿着破旧，她过去狠推了那人一把，"你这口味越发刁钻了，怎么还带了个小叫花子回来？"

小顺子虽不介意自己的外表，可听她说的夸张也是困窘，身子又蜷缩的小了一圈。

那人只是笑，他的笑声反而让女子气的更厉害，"世明你说说，全家人都为着你二哥的事发愁，就你还有这闲情逸致！"

"我也没闲着啊，我不也帮着二哥送信去了。"何世明反驳道。

咖啡送到，旁边还放着一小碟白砂糖，何世明倒了一些，用勺羹慢条斯理的调起味道来，"二哥本就不是当官的料，你和父亲何必逼他呢。"

"你又说这没出息的话！"眼瞧着女子掐起腰准备高谈阔论一番，何世明指指她手上的黑色提包，"看哥哥去？"

"可不是吗？"女子掂了掂手里的东西，"南京来人了，你哥这几天得好好表现，怕是都得宿在办公室，我给他拿点换洗衣服。"

何世明一叹，"这事还劳烦嫂嫂亲自去做，哥哥真是好命。"

这话像是说中了女子心事，她莞尔一笑，"你啊，早点收心娶个姑娘回来，也有这种好日子，别再找些不三不四的人了。"

他二人谈笑半晌，当小顺子有如无物，他处在这富丽堂皇里本就尴尬，此时听那女子所说，必然是把他们二人间误会成了乌七八糟的关系，他不好解释，憋闷的耳根都烧红了。

何世明也不去解释，反而笑道，"那你瞧瞧他和小玉郎谁更俊俏些？"

小玉郎是庆祥班唱青衣的台柱，现今在天津城里是数一数二的当红，小顺子也有过耳闻，他是被人豪掷千金捧起来的，或许那金主正是面前这人。

只听女子嗤笑一声，"别了吧，脏兮兮的，别污了我新做的指甲。"

小顺子羞愤不已，抬眼看了她一眼，四目相对，他一双黑白分明的眼里光华流转。

那女子愣了半晌才道，"哎呦，长得真不错，之前那些个竟然加在一起都比不上。"

何世明抿了一口咖啡，满意的笑道，"最难得是块璞玉，我的眼光什么时候错过。"

他们眼中的小顺子仿佛是一件待价而沽的商品，小顺子这些年没少受辱，从前在黑三儿那还挨过些拳脚，身体的伤痛都受得，嘴上的话他更不会放在心上，他习以为常，知道自己的在意只会让这些人正中下怀显得更加屈辱，如此忍耐，说他潇洒也行说他无能也罢。

何世明看了一眼小顺子，他一言不发，脸上也波澜不惊，一双小手却攥紧着青筋分明，知他被一番折辱心里不平，自己是成心要给他难堪，可他如此为难的样子又叫人看了怜惜，他便道，"天快黑了，嫂嫂快些出门去吧。"

女子望了一眼天色，太阳正在西落，橙色的晚霞逐渐倾泻进屋，她也急忙拎着提包出门去了。

何世明伸手触了触小顺子咖啡杯的杯壁，"天冷就是凉的快些，给你换一杯？"

小顺子摇摇头，"何公子，您到底肯不肯救我弟弟出来。"

"明明是我要先问，你到底肯不肯陪我喝茶？"

小顺子不想胡搅蛮缠的浪费时间，便拿起那杯子一饮而尽。

怎知道那叫"咖啡"的茶叶不但气味比他之前给小翠煎的中药汤子难闻，味道更是苦的很，一杯喝下去喉头到舌尖尽是酸苦的滋味。

小顺子皱眉去看，才知道原来旁边那碟砂糖是一定要加进去的。

自己没见识出了丑把对面人逗的笑出了声，何世明伸手在那碟子里转了一圈，手指沾满了糖粉抵在他嘴边，"乖，吃一点就没那么难受了。"

小顺子偏头躲开，何世明却含笑威胁道，"不能让你宾至如归我可是会难过的。"

小顺子张开嘴，本只打算伸出舌尖舔一下，何世明的手指却借着撬开的口整个塞了进来，细长的手指抵在喉头，小顺子的舌头被他揪住来回翻搅，眼泪盈眶，他难过的差点呕了出来。

何世明抽出手前触到他两枚尖尖的虎牙，惊喜道，"怎么还生着这么俏皮的东西。"

小顺子按住胸口，把那股恶心咽下去，现在他连舌头都是麻的，哪里还顾得上苦。

何世明擦擦手指，有些遗憾似的道，"早知道应该逗你多笑笑，你笑起来一定更好看。"

小顺子抹掉眼泪，他已是被逼到绝境，怒道："何公子不必再作弄我了！"

何世明拄着下巴看他，欣赏道，"喜怒嗔怨皆是美景，我怎么瞧得够。"

他起身坐到他身边，"可是我跟你说的是实话，全天津恐怕只有我敢救他江淮远扣下的人，你那弟弟情况不算好哦，他不受看管，挨了几顿打也没消停，虽然江淮远嘱咐过别伤他，但是底下人下手哪有轻重？"

小顺子一听这话更是紧张，何世明看他蹙起眉，薄唇抿了抿又放开，淡粉色的唇上留下一片湿润，心中微微一动，凑近了些。

"江淮远为什么这么逼你？他喜欢你？"

小顺子一凛，向后退了退，何世明按住了他的脊背，逼着他前倾，两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，嘴巴像是随时会贴在一起。

"我救你弟弟，也救救你，好不好？"

何世明蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，直接道："我第一眼看你就喜欢你，跟着我你的日子会好很多，我可不像他，他就是个攀龙附凤的贱民，骨子里洗不掉的粗俗野蛮，净做些叫人为难的事。"

小顺子与江淮远相识一场，虽也瞧不上他的作派，更是恨他做了那些害人事，可两人好歹真心相爱过，留有几分情分在，何世明说得真实又难听，这才叫他听了更难受。

江淮远的独占欲太强，小利子要么被他赶走，要么一辈子锁着，他是肯定不会放人出来与自己相见的，奔跑了这些天，小顺子对他的地位和能力也清楚，天津城各个警察局长都能帮他瞒着，还有什么人能救小利子呢？

何世明的何家，恐怕就是那个何家，按他说的，的确，全天津只有他们一家可以与江淮远为敌。

小顺子暗暗想，这是不是自己的报应。

他以前在窑里劝那些女人认命，现在却要用当时劝她们的话拿来劝自己，刀子没落到自己身上，到底不知道哪里痛有多痛，这是他的报应。

可是江淮远何世明这种人的报应在哪里？难道上天也嫌贫爱富，在天谴上也有差距？

小顺子一闭眼，点了点头，"把我弟弟送出天津，去个安稳的好地方，我以后什么都听你。"

何世明的嘴唇凑上来，苦涩的，还带着咖啡的味道，小顺子这次没有躲开，任由他攻城掠地像一张弥天的网，把自己锁在里面。

何世明舔了舔嘴唇，这份定金令他很满意，他擦了擦小顺子湿润的眼角，"我明明是做了好事，可你这样看我，总让我觉得自己是一个坏人。"

小利子只被扣了几日，人却瘦了一半，他迎着风站在渡口，小顺子竟然一眼没认出来，他也是第一次发现，小利子原来已经长得那么高。

小利子一回头，脸上都是青紫的瘀痕，小顺子一看就心疼，眼睛也热了，只恨自己没能早点把他救出来。

小利子梗着脖子呜咽一阵，到底抱起他放声大哭出来，"小爹爹，你是和我一起走的吗？"

小顺子看了一眼身后跟着自己的汽车，何世明正坐在里面，他揉了揉小利子的脑袋，哄孩子一样的口气，"你先走，我过一阵子就去找你。"

"你骗我。"小利子吸了吸鼻子，"那天你和他······我都瞧见了，你不愿意的，是不是？是他不放你走，是不是？"

小顺子叹口气，他这几天累坏了，耐心也所剩无几，实在疲惫应付，船马上就要开走，他们没有太多时间告别。

小利子还掐着他的肩膀质问，"可是他是小翠姐的丈夫，你怎么能和他搞在一起？"

小顺子一抬眼，睫毛微颤，做出一副他从没看到的妖艳神色，极漂亮极陌生，陌生到他心底发凉。

"自然是我勾引的他。"小顺子嫌恶的甩掉他的手，冷冰冰的道，"你只是个半大的孩子，我瞧不上，他又有钱又英俊，跟了他这辈子都有了依靠，难道我不选他选你？"

小利子嘴唇抖了抖，脸色煞白，像被他吓坏了，"小爹爹······"

"滚吧，别挡我发财，顾着几年情份，你好歹叫我一声爹，不然我早叫那些人把你打死了。"

"是你叫人打的我？"小利子突然笑了，"你真的不会说谎话。"

"那天你替我挡在枪口前面，哭着替我求他，我没忘。"小利子脱掉自己身上的大衣，底下是他从前那身旧衣裳，被囚打了这么些天早就变得破破烂烂，还有些脚印在那，他把衣服披在小顺子身上，"你发财？又怎么会连件大衣都穿不上。"

小利子吸吸鼻子，汽船已经开始鸣笛，船锚被高高抛起，船要开了，上面的人叫喊着催促他们。

"是我年纪小，没本事，害你受苦，你能等我回来吗？"

"我会有出息的，你等我回来好吗？"

少年人目光灿烂如星，眸中情热似火，小顺子心软，到底不忍辜负，指望他有这个盼头能好好活下去，便点了点头。

小利子牵起他的手，小顺子一张精致漂亮的脸蛋和饱受劳苦略显粗糙的手像是长在两个人身上，小利子低头吻了吻他指上的薄茧，"谢谢你，照顾了我这些年。"

船上的人已经等不及，气急败坏的催促起来，小顺子想把那件大衣还给他，小利子却飞快地跑了老远，他长腿一迈跃上甲板，船开了，驶进夜雾，驶向望不到边际的海，最后连船顶的白烟都看不见，小利子还是一直背对着他站在甲板上，连头都没有回。

小顺子失魂落魄的走回去，脚下沉重的像坠了两块船锚，何世明正靠着车头等他。

何世明本想劝他把手里那件难看的外套扔掉，见他攥的紧紧地，知晓那是他和小利子的信物，他也不吃味，由着他去。

"你的戏演得确实不太好，这点可比不上小玉郎。"

小顺子无心和他谈笑，闷闷的不说话。

何世明摩挲着他的脸，细嫩的手感让他上瘾，小顺子虽然瘦弱，脸颊的肉却充实饱满，手下软嫩光滑，何世明简直有些欲罢不能，"我之前可没找过你这样的闷葫芦，以前都是他们哄着我，变着花似的讲话给我听。"

小顺子并没有被比较的不甘和进取心，只苦笑道，"我的确嘴笨，您这买卖赔了。"

"笨吗？"何世明刮蹭着他的薄薄的嘴唇，"嘴巴又不是只能用来说话。"

他几乎是有些猴急的把小顺子拉进车里，小顺子浸在离别的悲伤里，还没坐稳，就一头雾水的被何世明按在胯下，他那东西已经半勃起来，小顺子惊愕地向上瞧着，要知道前座还坐着他的司机。

何世明这种事做过许多，再刺激的花样他都玩过，不知是因为对着的人新鲜还是怎么，他今天的定力变得这么差。

他的司机也像司空见惯一样，视若无睹，一脸淡定的问他目的地是哪儿。

何世明说，回家，又意味深长的补了一句，慢些开。

小顺子知道天下没有免费的午餐，小利子已经平安离开去了南京，那是个光明灿烂的好地方，何世明对他"仁至义尽"

但这种事他还是做不惯也难堪，何世明看到他的颈子汗毛竖起，还起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他伸手安抚几下，自己解开皮带，"做过这事儿吗？"

事已至此小顺子没有故作贞烈的必要，他老实的点头，"只一次。"

"和江淮远？"

"······嗯。"

"如此我也不难为你，不要给我咬坏就好了。"何世明微微笑道，气息却已经不稳，他伸手拉低了裤子，那东西便弹了出来。

何世明那东西生的并不难看，还很干净，尺寸却很吓人。

小顺子近在咫尺的看在眼里只觉得可怖，可是他还要把这东西含在嘴里。

何世明拍拍他的后脑意为催促，小顺子一狠心，便张嘴把那东西含了进去。

只含了一半，何世明就舒服的喟叹出声，小顺子生涩，自然谈不上什么技巧，可他口腔里湿润温暖，那两枚虎牙偶尔刮蹭到的感觉更是微妙，只要想到那么漂亮的人被自己按在身下为所欲为，他就觉得无比爽快。

"慢点······整个吞进去。"

小顺子努力照做，可那长度实在令他为难，他的嘴巴被占满，下巴撑到几乎脱臼，喉咙更是喘不过气来。

何世明箭在弦上，见他半天没有动作实在不耐，就去抬他的脸，小顺子一抬头，两只水汪汪的眼睛望向他，他生得最漂亮的就是这双撩人含情的桃花眼，何世明一想到刚才他对小利子故作妖媚的神态，底下那东西叫嚣的更加厉害。

他也顾不得什么世家身份，狠按着小顺子的头猛地抽插起来，小顺子的帽子被刮蹭掉，短而柔软的头发被他抓在手里，他不能说话也无力反抗，被搞得只能凄凄惨惨的呜咽，就像一只受伤的幼犬，前座司机听得可怜，心里只叹造孽。

小顺子抓住他的手，想求他慢一点，他快被那东西捅的几乎窒息，喉咙好像都被刮破了，蔓延出了血腥味，他试图用舌头把它抵出去，不想舌头一蠕动，何世明被刺激的更加厉害。

何世明按住他的手与他十指紧扣，冲刺几下，尽数释放在了他嘴里。

小顺子被呛的直咳，吐出来的精液还占带着一点血丝，他的喉咙火辣辣的，嘴里尽是腥膻的气味。

何世明扯着他的衣领把他拽起来，小顺子两眼没有焦距，像是晕了，嘴角还沾着点点乳白色，着实香艳的很。

何世明吻着他的额头，吻了几下，小顺子眼中的光芒才逐渐亮起，见他回过神，何世明问道，"还认为自己的嘴巴笨吗？"

小顺子拼命呼吸，并没有力气回他，车子驶在石子路上下颠簸，他被颠的靠过来，被何世明顺势抱在怀里。

"江淮远真是蠢货，我要是他恨不得日日与你做这快活事，怎么舍得欺负你。"

小顺子什么都听不清，他可惜的看着座位上小利子给他的那件外衣，它被何世明弄脏了，这本来是他唯一干净的东西。

渣老江反省一下吧，你五章的进度小何一章就赶上了，你是不是铁Five！

谁先本垒打呢？俺也不知道


End file.
